A wireless local area network (WLAN) provides a wireless connection service for a local area network. On a WLAN using Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, an access controller (AC) is connected to at least one wireless termination point (WTP). A Control and Provisioning of Wireless Access Points (CAPWAP) connection may be established between the WTP and the AC, so that the AC controls the WTP using the CAPWAP protocol.
Generally, on a WLAN using IEEE 802.11, to prevent a terminal counterfeiting an Internet Protocol (IP) or Media Access Control (MAC) address of a WTP from accessing the network, an AC performs IEEE 802.1X authentication on the WTP so as to control permission of the WTP. When the IEEE 802.1X authentication performed by the AC on the WTP is successful, the permission of the WTP is enabled. If the WTP does not support an IEEE 802.1X authentication function, the WTP that does not support IEEE 802.1X authentication needs to be upgraded or replaced, including that a digital certificate or symmetric key required for authentication is set for the WTP that does not support IEEE 802.1X authentication, and deployment is difficult.